Harry Potter and the Charmed Sons
by Triple Soul
Summary: [Changed Future].  Chris Halliwell is invited to go to Hogwarts, a magical school where his brother has been attending for the past two years.  What will happen when he befriends Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: 11-year old Chris is invited to Hogwarts, the magical school that his brother has been going to for the past two years. In this school, he befriends Harry Potter and goes through many adventures that he had never dreamed of having. Set in the changed future.

A/N: HPCharmed x-over. It's AU, set in Harry Potter's time. Wyatt's already been at Hogwarts for two years, and the two brothers are really close.

I do not own.

Enjoy!

XXX

"_Why do you fight me?" a cold voice hissed angrily. "Why do you defy me?" The man's hand raised and Chris felt himself fly into the cold rocky wall of the Underworld. "You of all people! Don't make me kill you like I did all of them."_

_Chris got up unsteadily, wincing as he jarred his injured shoulder. "Stop this insanity Wyatt!"_

"_Why should I? Don't tell me you still believe in good and evil Chris," Wyatt said icily. "How could you, especially since our mother was killed by a 'good force'?" He raised his hand and closed his fist, choking his brother telekinetically. "No, foolish brother, there is only power."_

_Chris clawed at his throat uselessly, his mind blank with desperation and panic. Black dots danced across his vision as his lungs begged for oxygen. In a desperate act, he swept his hand in the air, causing his brother to fly away into the opposite wall. He dropped onto the ground, breathing heavily. Getting up, he quickly tried to escape the anti-orbing room. _

"Chris, wake up!" An insistent voice cut into his subconscious.

"_Oh no you don't, you brat!" Wyatt growled and telekinetically threw Chris away from the exit. _

_Chris landed hard on the ground close to Wyatt. He groaned in pain. Using his left, uninjured arm, he propped himself up, facing his standing brother bravely. He glared at him defiantly. "Don't make me fight you Wyatt. I don't want to, but if I have to, I will."_

_Wyatt laughed at him. "You think you stand a chance against me? You've grown more idiotic than you were before, hanging around 'the Resistance'." _

"Chris, wake up! You're going to hurt yourself!" The same insistent voice broke in.

"_I'll turn you if it's the last thing I do," Wyatt growled. "But first, I'll teach you a lesson for defying me." He held his hands in front of him. "Excalibur!" In a swirl of purple orbs, the prophetic sword appeared in his hands. _

_Chris stared at the sword, fear striking up his spine. He begged his body to run, to do anything to get away from his insane brother. His body refused to move, and instead stayed still, his eyes never leaving the maniacal glint in the elder Halliwell's eyes. Panic swelled inside him…_

"Chris! Crap, mom!!"

_The sword came down, slashing him across his chest. _

_Pain… white hot pain. Chris cried out, his left hand involuntarily pressed against the new wound. _

_Get out! His mind screamed. Get up and get out! Run!_

_The sword came again, and again, and again, in an unstoppable cycle. Slash, pain, blood… _

"_Stop!" he cried out weakly, his body shivering with the pain and blood loss. Blackness started to creep into his vision. "Wyatt, stop!"_

_The sword stopped coming, and for a moment, Chris felt the hope that Wyatt would really stop. He was then suddenly flung across the room. His back met the rock wall again, but he could hardly feel his bruised back with all the pain across his chest. _

"Oh god! Chris, stop! Honey wake up!"

_He felt himself rising from the floor, held up by an invisible force. His brother's icy blue eyes stared at him. _

"_Don't be so weak Chris," he said. "Begging doesn't help you at all. We Halliwells shouldn't be so weak." _

"Piper, what's going on?"

_Chris felt himself choking again and his mind went into overload in panic. Blood poured down his chest in thick rivulets and his lungs cried out for lack of oxygen. He hardly noticed his brother raising Excalibur again. _

"Chris!"

"_I do hope you learn your lesson after this, dear brother," Wyatt sneered. He stabbed his brother right the stomach. Chris' scream got caught in his choking throat. _

_Blinding pain… so much pain. Everywhere… panic, terror… desperation for death… desperation for freedom. _

_A white blinding light shone around him and Chris felt the pain going away… fading away. And he was suddenly catapulted through…_

Chris sat up suddenly, awake from his nightmare. His breathing was harsh, and his hands immediately went to his stomach.

"Chris!" his brother's worried voice rang out. Chris looked over and saw Wyatt – a different, younger one than the one in his dream – at his doorway with his parents looking on in worry.

It was then he realized that most of the stuff in his room were flying around him. He forced himself to calm down and his stuff all came crashing down.

His family rushed to his side immediately. "Are you alright?" His mother asked anxiously. "You didn't hurt yourself right?"

He nodded, unable to speak for the moment. He breathed in deeply for a moment before answering, "I'm fine mom."

"God," Wyatt muttered, running his hand through his blonde hair. "You gave us such a big scare, brat."

Chris froze at hearing his brother's playful nickname for him, remembering how it was said in cold malice before. His father, who was still looking for any signs of an injury, noticed his brief panic.

"What was that?" Leo asked worriedly.

"His – mine… memory," Chris replied, referring to the memories of the future him that came back to save Wyatt. He inherited them just a little under half a year ago, when he was on the verge of death when a darklighter had shot him twice. "I don't know… bigger me?"

Piper sighed wearily. "I wish I knew how to get rid of them," she muttered.

"It's okay mom," Chris said. "They've helped me before. Remember, when that demon attacked and information wasn't in the Book of Shadows?"

"Yeah," Leo said. "But they've done more harm than good."

Chris struggled to sit up and his brother instantaneously helped him. "Thanks," he breathed to Wyatt.

"No problem," Wyatt replied. "Wanna tell us what the memory was of?"

Chris shifted his eyes, avoiding his brother's warm – not icy – blue eyes. _'That future is gone, idiot,' _he scolded himself. He sighed. "Not really," he responded. At his family's worried and insistent looks, he said, "Please. Maybe later, but not now. My head's still jumbled up."

The trick worked like magic. Piper and Leo both got up. "Okay, peanut. I'll go make some of my soup for you okay? You go rest up," Piper said, kissing Chris' forehead.

"Kay mom."

His father gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and a big bear hug. Then, he kissed Chris on the side of his head before following Piper out.

Chris turned to Wyatt, expecting him to leave too, but Wyatt stayed and snorted when Chris stared at him. "Come on Chris. I know you better than that. Our link, remember?" He motioned towards his head.

Chris rolled his eyes. "What are we? Conjoined twins? Leave me alone."

Wyatt grinned, but it faded nearly instantly when he realized what his brother was trying to do. "Stop changing the subject, Chris."

"Sorry," Chris said. "It's not possible that you know what's going on in my head. The connection is based solely on how strong our bond as brothers is. And, for the last two years, we've only seen each other on holidays, and well that time I nearly died, but that's beside the point." Wyatt looked like he was going to interject but Chris spoke before his brother could interrupt him. "So the connection isn't nearly as strong as it was before, meaning you shouldn't be able to sneak into my mind like that."

"Yeah," Wyatt said, frowning. "Except our bond isn't so weak that I can't tell when you're lying or not. I know you're hiding something, but I just don't know what. Tell me Chris."

Chris rolled his eyes, doing all he could to suppress the aftermath fear of his nightmare. "You know Wy, there's a reason why I haven't told you already. It's because _I don't want to_. Now leave me be."

Wyatt scowled. "11 year olds shouldn't have such a smart mouth."

"They can when it's an eleven year old with 23 years worth of extra memory," Chris quipped. At the mention of the memories, Wyatt sighed and sat down beside his brother. Chris raised an eyebrow. "Wy?"

"I agree with mom," Wyatt said quietly. "I don't like that you have his memories. It's like you're not a kid anymore. I mean, when you woke up, you seemed to have aged so much. You lost that air of innocence and… I don't like that. I hate it."

Chris stared at him, at lost of what to say. "I… if future-me didn't fuse with me, I would've died Wyatt."

"I know," the blonde witch said. "I just wished the memories didn't have to come." He laughed bitterly almost. "I just wished I was there, to protect you. I should've known. I should've listened to my senses when they screamed that you were in danger."

"Wy, you're thirteen! I doubt you could've done much."

"Well I'm supposed to be the twice-blessed witch. You know the one that was practically prophesized. The next King Arthur. And I couldn't save my younger brother, though sometimes I feel like the younger sibling," Wyatt said scowling.

"Well, you do act less mature," Chris said grinning.

"Yeah? Well at least I act my age," Wyatt snapped.

Chris rolled his eyes. "I can't help it Wy," he said casually, although he couldn't hide the hurt that flashed across his face from his brother.

"Sorry," Wyatt said. An awkward silence settled on the room. Wyatt sighed, desperate to break the uncomfortable tension. "So… are you up to telling me about the memory?"

XXX

"Wyatt! Chris!" Piper yelled. "Come down! It's time for breakfast!"

"Okay mom!" Came the simultaneous reply. A brief moment of silence passed before Piper heard a crash and a string of curses.

"What the hell Wy?!"

"Move your ass."

"Why you!"

"Boys!" Piper yelled again.

"Sorry."

Both of them came down the stairs a moment later, Wyatt smirking and Chris glaring. Piper rolled her eyes and motioned for them to sit down and eat their pancakes. "Watch your language next time."

"Yes mom."

"I mean it."

"Okay."

Piper sighed, exasperated. She didn't know why she even bothered. They never listen anyway. She walked past a stack of letters when she suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah. Chris, you got your acceptance letter from Hogwarts today."

Chris nearly choked on his pancakes. "What?!"

"Oh come on," Wyatt said rolling his eyes. "You seriously didn't think that you wouldn't get an invitation right?"

Chris straightened up and snatched his letter from his mother. "Well I thought it had something to do with your twice-blessed-ness."

"Well it doesn't," Wyatt said stuffing his face with pancakes. "By the way, these are awesome mom."

"Thanks sweetie," Piper said cleaning up her dishes. "Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yeah," Chris said excitedly. "I mean it's one thing I could be better than Wyatt at."

"Hey!" Wyatt scowled. "Just to let you know, I happen to be a very good wizard."

Chris laughed. "Sure Wy."

Piper smiled at the brothers, her back leaning against the counter. Doubt still nagged her mind; she didn't want to let her youngest go, especially after what happened a few months ago.

"Calm down mom," Chris muttered. "I'm fine. Alive, and well."

Piper scowled. "What did I say about reading my mind? It's personal space!"

"Sorry," Chris said. "But it's true. You can't exactly keep me caged in the house until I'm eighteen or something. Besides, wasn't Wyatt in danger before, because he's the twice-blessed one, and Gideon wanted to kill him? He's going to Hogwarts!"

"That's beside the point Chris," Wyatt said.

"No it isn't!"

"Wyatt can protect himself," Piper argued, though the instant the words left her mouth, she regretted it.

Chris' eyes flashed with hurt. "Thank you. What am I, compared to the great twice-blessed?" Scowling, he orbed out of the room, with his pancakes unfinished.

"Chris!" Wyatt said, reaching out to grab his brother, but he was too late. "Dammit!" Angrily he turned to his mother. "Great job!"

Piper sighed and sat down. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about him. Can you sense him?"

Wyatt closed his eyes. "Yeah. He's at the Golden Bridge." When his mother grabbed his arm, Wyatt gently removed it. "I better go alone."

"What?!" Piper said angrily. "Why?!"

"He's feeling agitated right now," Wyatt said, avoiding his mother's angry eyes.

Piper scowled. "And he's not agitated at you?"

Wyatt frowned. "Okay, yeah, he's agitated with me too. But I think he's more likely to open up with me than you. No offence."

"Because of the bond thing right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, alright. Go. Bring your brother home, safely."

Wyatt forced a smile. "Don't I always?" He orbed out.

Piper smiled as she watched her son orb away. She was proud of the both of them. They were powerful witches, much more powerful than anyone their age should be. But with Chris, she tends to be on edge more. Every time she looks at her youngest son, she's reminded of the twenty three year old that came back to save the world. She's reminded of the pain in his green eyes, and of the horrible future he hails from. When he died, she vowed not to ever let him feel that pain, to never let him know that pain.

But then 5 months ago, demons and darklighters suddenly attacked the manor, when only Chris and Piper were home. Long story short, Chris was kidnapped; they found him in the Underworld; killed the demons trapping the boy and found him on death's door. In order to save him, Future-Chris meld into Present-Chris to help him fight death off. Side effects included the memories of the older man. And when Chris woke up again, his eyes held the same pain, the same haunted look, and Piper was hit with the truth that she had failed her son.

Shaking the bad memories off, she turned to her kitchen. Baking had always kept her mind off things. So she went into the pantry, digging for her secret ingredients.

XXX

Chris stared into the city in anger, watching as cars passed by below him. He couldn't believe that his mother thought he was weak, just because Wyatt was the twice-blessed. _'Stupid Wyatt. Stupid prophecy. Stupid sword. Stupid magic. Stupid demons-'_

His train of thought was interrupted when he felt Wyatt's mind poking at him through their link. He gave the thought of blocking him out, but shook it off. As irritated as he was with Wyatt, he'd rather talk to Wyatt than with his parents or aunts. And he knew they'd find him one way or another so he just relaxed and let Wyatt locate him.

Moments later, his brother appeared beside him in a flurry of orbs. "Hey."

Chris chose to say nothing and ignored the presence of his brother.

"Oh come on Chris. Stop sulking."

"… I'm not sulking," Chris said after a pause. "I'm thinking."

Wyatt laughed. "I don't know Chris. It looks like sulking to me."

"That's 'cause you can't tell the difference between the two, stupid."

Wyatt just grinned and sat down beside him, patting him on the shoulder. "You really need to expand your vocabulary bro. You don't expect to pick up girls with your limited one, do you?"

"Haha Wy. I'm laughing my ass of right now," Chris said dryly, feeling better already.

A comfortable silence overtook the two brothers. Both of them just stared at the scene in front of them. "I really have to spend more time up here," Wyatt said softly, breaking the silence. "It's really nice."

"Yeah," Chris said. "I can understand why _he _always came up here to think."

"What's it like here in the future?" Wyatt asked. "Is it like… this?" he waved his arms in front of him, gesturing to the beautiful landscape.

Chris closed his eyes temporarily, like he was in deep thought, a frown marring his face. "No. It's like a disaster here. Ruins, fire, smoke. Everywhere. And… electrical probes flying around, terrorizing people." He suddenly paled and went off balance.

"Whoa!" Wyatt's hands instantly helped his brother. "Chris? Hey! Chris!" His brother's horror-filled green eyes opened. "You okay?"

Chris nodded, taking in big deep breaths. "Yeah, I just get tired when I try to see _his_ memories."

Wyatt frowned. "Wait, you mean it's not just part of you?"

Chris shook his head. "I have to concentrate to access the memories. I think I subconsciously do it in my sleep at times. I… talked to _him_ a few times. When I was sleeping."

"You've talked to him?" Wyatt asked, surprised. Chris nodded. "Oh and you just forgot to mention that detail to mom and dad?"

Chris smiled sheepishly. "I didn't know how to tell them. And I was afraid of how they would act. You saw how they acted when I told them I had his memories."

Wyatt remembered. It wasn't nice. His parents and his aunts had all paled considerably and had suddenly grown even more concerned. His mom had actually started to cry and Chris had panicked. "Yeah point taken. What do you guys talk about?"

"He asks a lot about you," Chris replied.

"Huh. Really," Wyatt gulped. "Because in his future, I was… you know." He still had trouble believing that he was evil in the original future.

"Yeah," Chris eyed his brother. "I'm glad he came back to change it."

"Yeah I am too." Wyatt grinned at him. "Am I the only thing you two talked about?"

Chris rolled his eyes at his brother's ego. "Our conversations don't last that long. But they do get longer each time."

"The connection between your minds is getting stronger," Wyatt finished.

"Yeah," Chris said. "I think we might be able to talk to each other for long periods of time during consciousness in a few months time."

"Wait," Wyatt said. "Does that mean that he'll be able to speak with me through our link later?" At Chris' pointed look, Wyatt replied, "Our bond _will_ get stronger Chris. We're going to be seeing each other everyday like we used to."

"Maybe," Chris shrugged. "I hadn't thought about that. Besides, mom doesn't want me to go."

"Mom didn't want me to go either," Wyatt said. "Look where I am now."

"Yeah, why is that?" Chris asked. "Is there something wrong with the wizarding world?"

"Something about an evil dark lord that terrorized the wizarding world 11 years ago," Wyatt said shrugging. "He disappeared after one night. Mom thinks it's dangerous."

Chris snorted. "Even for you?"

"Yes, even for me," Wyatt said. "Look Chris, Mom didn't mean it. She's just worried about you. Especially after what happened five months ago."

"I'm still alive."

"Yeah but that's because Future-Chris came and pretty much saved you," Wyatt countered.

Chris opened and closed his mouth, unable to come with a comeback. Wyatt smirked. "Oh shut up," Chris said.

"Don't worry," Wyatt said, putting an arm around Chris' shoulders. "I'll persuade mom to let you go. I'll protect you from whatever demons that attack you there." At this Chris rolled his eyes. "Though after my escapade from class, the Headmaster decided he's going to work on a charm to prevent any magical transportation from going in and out of the school grounds."

"That should convince mom to let me go," Chris said. "And I'll get to see the school that got Wyatt babbling at it's 'coolness' and 'awesome-ness'."

"Shut up," Wyatt muttered as Chris laughed. "And just to let you know, it is very cool. I mean, it's not like Magic School at all. There's floating candles, moving stares, talking paintings and so much more. Besides, the food there is nearly as good as mom's!"

Chris grinned. "Don't let her hear you say that."

"Don't tell her and she won't."

Grinning, both brothers orbed out, their bond strong and getting stronger as each day passes.

XXX 

End of Chapter 1.

How was it? First Charmed story. Hope I got everyone IC. Though I don't think so. Review to let me know please!


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N**: I've meant to update for a really long time, it's just that I kept putting it off… I guess I'm lazier than I thought. Anyway, I apologize for the long wait and hope you'll enjoy this one.

I do not own.

XXX

Chris orbed into the manor, his parents and brother coming in after him, and promptly dropped his new Hogwarts belongings onto the manor's living room floor.

"Oh, my god," Paige said, a hand going to her heart. She dropped the paper she was reading and got up from her spot on the couch. "You guys should know better," she said. "Personal gain."

"Technically, it's not," Piper said tiredly. "We're dead tired and London is a hell of a long way to come and go from in one day. And, I was supposed to make it back to make dinner for you guys." She glared at them. "It's for your sake, not mine. Hence, it's not personal gain."

Paige walked over and helped them re-organize themselves. "Welcome home to you too," she said sarcastically. "And just to let you know, I was planning to help you cook that dinner."

Wyatt wrinkled his nose. "No thanks, Aunt Paige. I'd rather you didn't."

Paige scowled and reached over to smack Wyatt. "Don't talk to me like that young man!" She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I'm a good cook. Where do you think Henry and the kids get their food from?"

"Uh, McDonalds?" Chris added, flopping down on the couch. "That's what Uncle Henry said."

Paige rolled her eyes. "Men."

"Chris, don't just sit there," Piper said. "Get your stuff to your room. No orbing." Chris paused in the process of orbing his belongings and scowled. He reluctantly started lugging his stuff upstairs.

Wyatt grinned and began to carry his stuff too and followed his younger brother upstairs. "You're going to have to get some muscles," he remarked casually. "All that fat's going to get you nowhere."

"Like you're any better," Chris snorted. "We get enough exercise from vanquishing demons. Plus, it's not like Aunt Phoebe is easy on us during our martial arts lessons."

"Then hurry up. You're holding me up."

Chris resisted the urge to turn around and TK his brother back down the stairs. "Just shut up, Wy."

"Chris, Wyatt," their father's voice behind them called. "Get a move on would you? Phoebe and Paige need you to keep the kids busy."

Both of them groaned loudly. "Can't you baby-sit them?"

"Henry, Coop and I are all going to relax today," Leo said, grinning as he walked away. "Take care of them."

"… I hate them all," Chris groaned.

Wyatt waved his hand and suddenly, all their new possessions disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs.

"… What happened to Personal Gain?" Chris asked.

"Went out the window," Wyatt said. "The sooner we go 'play' with our cousins, the less whiney they'll be."

Chris shrugged and headed back. "Whatever. It's not my butt the Elders are going to chew out."

"They'd chew your butt anyway, oh Great Half-Elder."

Chris scowled. "Not true. I only inherited orbing from Dad, and you can do that… and more. Doesn't make sense why they're watching me like a hawk. I swear, one infraction and bye-bye me."

Wyatt bent down and picked up a stray toy. "No worries. I'm here to keep you in line."

Chris stared. "You're usually the one who drags me over the line, idiot."

Wyatt grinned and ignored his comment. He sat down on the ground next to their 6 year old cousin Paisley. "Hey there, Paisley."

Paisley, who was in the process of putting together a Winnie the Pooh puzzle, turned and grinned. "Wyatt! Chris!" She quickly turned to her twin cousins, Prue and Patricia, who turned eight a few days ago. "Prue! Trisha! Wyatt and Chris are here to play doll with us!"

Both guys groaned softly, as to not invoke their little cousins' anger at their lack of enthusiasm. "How about we watch TV instead?" Chris suggested.

All three girls wrinkled their nose. "No way! Last time you said that, you didn't let us watch Cinderella!" Prue exclaimed. She was the unspoken leader of the three cousins, being two minutes older than Patricia. "We had to watch that creepy show."

Chris and Wyatt exchanged looks. They both didn't want to watch _Cinderella_ or _Beauty and the Beast_ or whatever their cousins wanted to watch, but they had to admit, it's better than playing dolls.

"We promise we'll let you watch _Beauty and the Beast_ or whatever movie you want to," Wyatt said soothingly.

Paisley grabbed Chris' sleeve to get his attention. "We won't watch anything with monsters right?"

"Alright, alright," Chris said. "No monsters. But you guys have to promise me you'll be quiet during the movie. No squealing okay?"

"Okay!" the three girls chorused. "Let's watch Cinderella!"

Wyatt resisted the urge to groan. As a thirteen year old, watching Cinderella with his three little cousins was probably the last thing he would ever want to do. Ever. "How about _Beauty and the Beast_?" he suggested, liking that movie much better. At least there was more fighting.

"No!" Paisley argued. "I don't like all that violence."

Chris gave Wyatt a look to silence the protest he knew was coming from his brothers' mouth. "Okay, Cinderella's fine," he said kindly. To Wyatt, he whispered, "Just watch it silently. Dinner shouldn't take that long anyway."

"Cinderella? Oh come on," Wyatt grumbled. Sighing, he went up to the TV and helped the girls put the DVD in. "Remember, silence is golden," he warned.

"Okay!"

After forty, painful minutes filled with pretty princesses in pretty dresses, Piper finally called the five children for dinner.

"Finally," Wyatt groaned, stretching from his lying down position on the couch. "How long did I sleep for?"

"35 minutes," Chris grinned, "AKA once the movie started."

"Shut up and don't let them know," Wyatt whispered. "They'll make me watch it again."

"Of course, of course."

XXX

Dinner was, of course, very delicious, and Chris savoured every single bite. It was going to be the last time, for a very long time, that he was going to eat something his mom made.

After dinner, his aunts and cousins stayed for a while, but left once Paisley began to yawn at nine. Phoebe left to take her home and Paige left not so long afterwards.

Chris decided to sleep after they left, since he knew the excitement should keep him awake for at least a few hours. He was, after all, going to leave tomorrow for Hogwarts. He snuggled into his bed and listened as Wyatt walked past his room to go to his own. He listened to his brother getting ready to sleep. Once the silence started to settle in, the panic and the excitement settled in too.

He fell asleep two hours later.

XXX

"Chris! Get your stuff down here!" His mom yelled. "Will you hurry up? The train leaves in an hour!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Chris called back. "It's not my fault you're not letting me orb and this stuff is actually really, really heavy! Why can't I orb? We're orbing there anyway!"

"Chris," Piper said slowly. "When you use your Elder powers, something nearly always goes awry!"

"Sometimes," Chris shot back. "And it's only when I overuse it!"

"Chris, don't argue with me," Piper snapped. "Just get your stuff over and we'll orb over okay?"

"Okay, okay," Chris sighed and dropped his stuff in front of his mom. "Where's Wyatt?"

"He already went with Leo to London. We have too much stuff, we have to do it in two parts," Piper said. "He just went about a minute ago, so he should be back soon." As she said that blue orbs spiralled from the ceiling and Wyatt appeared. "Oh, just in time. Okay honey," she turned to both her sons. "Have a good time, and remember to write at least once a week."

She hugged them both tightly. Chris nearly choked. "Mom! Mom, we need to breathe!"

"Oh sorry, peanut," Piper released them. "Okay then. I'll see you both at Christmas right?"

"Of course," both boys said. Chris hefted half his stuff and Wyatt took the other half. Chris put his hand on Wyatt's shoulder and soon, they both faded into blue orbs.

"Goodbye!"

XXX

"Wyatt, I don't see a platform 9 and 3/4," Chris said, eyes scanning all over the station. "There's nine… and there's ten…"

"Idiot," Wyatt muttered. "Do you think a train going to a _magic school_ will allow muggles to see it?"

"Okay, genius," Chris shot back. "Lead the way then."

"Gladly," Wyatt said grinning. "You see that pillar between platforms nine and ten?" Chris nodded. "That's a barrier – the platform is behind the barrier. So you're going to have to run through the pillar and you're there."

"Excuse me?" Chris squeaked. "You want me to run through a _wall_?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Oh give me a break Chris. It's a magical barrier."

"Excuse me for being logical."

"Once I go through, follow me," Wyatt instructed, ignoring Chris' sarcasm. "Do it quick, don't attract attention to yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, got it."

He stood a bit behind as he watched his older brother run with his trolley towards the pillar. He started flinching as Wyatt got closer and closer to the wall and stared, in half-horror, half-fascination as Wyatt disappeared through the wall.

"Alright, my turn," he whispered to himself, pretending not to freak out about the fact that Wyatt _disappeared_ through a wall. "If Wyatt can do it, so can I."

Steeling himself, he started running, his hands clutching at the trolley. The closer he got to the wall, the harder his heart pounded, until he got within a meter and he closed his eyes tightly and kept running…and running… and…

"Chris! Where the hell are you going?" Wyatt's voice opened his eyes and Chris found himself on a train platform. He looked behind him to find Wyatt staring at him with an eyebrow raised. "Man, with that courage, you are definitely not going into Gryffindor."

"Shut up Wy," Chris said scowling and pushed his trolley forward towards the middle of the train. "Like you were any braver on your first time, I bet."

Wyatt flushed in the memory and turned away. "Just get on the train will you?"

Smirking, Chris hefted his luggage onto the train and pulled it along, pausing for a bit to let Wyatt catch up. The two brothers continued on their way through full compartments until Chris reached one with only three first-years (he assumed they were first years anyway). There was a pale redheaded boy who sat beside a bushy, brown-haired girl. Across from them sat a jet black-haired boy with (Chris tried not to stare) a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Do you mind?" he asked politely. All three looked up and shook their heads so Chris settled down beside the strange scarred boy. He looked up expectantly at Wyatt.

"Sorry," Wyatt said. "I'm going to have to decline. I promised George and Fred that I'd go find them."

The redhead snapped his head up. "You know my brothers?"

Wyatt grinned. "You must be Ronnie Weasley."

"It's Ron," Ron snapped. "Figures those two would talk about me like that."

"Well, Georgie and Freddy Weasley are my buddies," Wyatt explained. "And this here is my little sister, Christina Halliwell."

Chris scowled at his brother and turned to the three confused faces. "It's Christopher Halliwell actually. Ignore the idiot."

"Hermione Granger," the girl said smiling. "And this is Harry Potter." She looked at him almost expectantly and Chris only gave her a blank look. "You mean, you don't know Harry Potter?"

"Oh! You mean you're the kid who survived the attack by that random wizard?" Wyatt exclaimed. "Wow, that's pretty amazing!"

"Random wizard?" Ron's eyes looked ready to bulge out of their sockets. "_Random wizard?_ You're calling You-Know-Who a _random wizard?_"

"I'm sorry?" Wyatt blinked, taken aback by his outburst. He checked his watch. "Good luck socializing Chris. I'm going to have to go now! Tootles Chrissie!" He closed the door and went on his way.

With Wyatt gone, Ron turned his widened eyes to Chris. "What is _wrong_ with your brother?"

"Nothing," Chris quickly said. "We are a … uh, magical family, it's just that we're not exactly… wizarding. Well not exactly."

"You mean, there's more than one kind of magic?" Harry asked, amazed.

"I'm sort of half-half, I suppose you can say," Chris explained. "My mom's a Wicca witch and my dad used to… I mean, is a wizard."

"You're half-Wicca?" Hermione exclaimed with excitement. "I've heard so many amazing things about them! It's like wandless magic! Can you show us your power?"

Chris coughed uncomfortably. "If I show you, can you promise me you won't tell anyone? My parents aren't really comfortable with others knowing about it. It's just been a secret for so long…"

"No problem," Ron said, leaning forwards curiously.

Chris took a breath in and looked for something to use telekinesis on. He only planned to show one power, and since telekinesis is his main power… why not? He spotted a sandwich in Ron's hand and waved his hand a little and the sandwich flew from the boy's hands into Chris' hand.

Ron's jaw dropped entirely, hands flying to get to sandwich back instinctively. Hermione's eyes widened entirely and she sat back in fear, almost. He could hear Harry breathe in, in surprise. "Wow," the scarred boy said in amazement. "That was amazing!"

"Yeah, I guess so," Chris said in amusement, handing Ron back his sandwich. "Anyway, can you tell me about You-Know Who and what Harry has to do with him?" He gave Harry an apologetic look. "Because I really don't know anything about it, and I don't to feel like an idiot when everybody around me knows."

"No problem," Hermione supplied breathlessly. Clearing her throat, she leaned in a little closer to the group. "It began around 11 years ago…"

XXX

End of Chapter Two.

Yayy! Chris meets the trio! I have a feeling my writing kind of changed from the first chapter… it _has_ been a year. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed it, even though it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be…

Review?


End file.
